


La glace policière

by eysselia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Food Sex, Le OiIwa est vraiment léger et plus un bonus, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eysselia/pseuds/eysselia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Ou quand Hanmaki hésite entre deux manières de se faire plaisir avec on petit ami et ne peut pas choisir entre les deux. Plus un court IwaOi sur la privation sensorielle, trés court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La glace policière

**Author's Note:**

> Déolé pour le titre, manque totale d'inspi.  
> J'ai écrit ceci suite à une conversation avec Orina sur ffnet. On un peu délirer sur les films que regarderais les membres d'Aoba et ça a finit par parler du HanaMatsu. Donc voilà du lemon tout frai ^^

Hanamaki était fier de pouvoir dire qu’il avait une vie épanouie et qu’il n’avait pas peur d’essayer de nouvelle chose. Même sexuellement… surtout sexuellement en fait. Heureusement ce n’était pas son petit ami qui allait dire non à de nouveau horizon de ce côté-là. Derrière son air ennuyé perpétuel, ou poker face comme aimait dire Oikawa, Matsukawa était en vérité aussi enthousiasme que lui. Donc contrairement à certain ils n’avaient jamais hésité à essayer des choses assez perverses. Au moins il n’était pas frustré, lui. Non parce que pour être honnête, Iwaizumi devait l’être pour être si souvent en colère. Bon il reconnaissait que leur capitaine pouvait être une véritable douleur dans le cul, et que quand lui et Issei si mettaient en plus il y avait de quoi faire péter un câble à n’importe qui. Bien que leur victime préférée était le passeur.

Il adorait ses coéquipiers et il n’avait pas hésité à se salir les mains pour caser les deux idiots aveugle ensemble, avec l’aide du reste de l’équipe. Et il devait reconnaître qu’avoir appris à garder une expression plate avait été un plus non négligeable. Et en plus ça servait pour beaucoup de chose à côté. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Matsukawa de lui avoir filé le truc. Mais apparemment les faire sortir ensemble n’étaient pas suffisant, puisque que l’as s’énervait toujours autant, voir plus. En bon ami lui et Issei n’avaient pas hésité à leur donné des conseils pour pimenter un peu leurs ébats. Bien qu’aucun des deux ne pouvaient affirmer que les deux autres avaient des rapports intimes. Il en doutait même comment prude ils avaient réagi pour juste entendre parler de jouets vibrants ou de cosplay. Il n’avait même pas parlé de bondage ou de jeux de soumission. Quoi que en se déguisant en policier avec les menottes… mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir parlé précisément des déguisements. Bien que pour le coup de jouer au voleur et au gendarme était l’une de ses choses favorite avec les jeux de nourriture.

Penser à ça lui rappela son dilemme actuel. Takahiro savait que dans le frigo reposait, non entamé, une nouvelle saveur de glace qu’il n’avait jamais essayé. Et quoi de mieux que de la manger directement sur son petit ami pour la goûter. Le problème c’était qu’il avait acheté un joli petit uniforme de policière sexy et qu’il avait très envie de le tester. Et de voir l’effet que cela aurait sur Matsukawa. Enfin il savait déjà l’effet, le contreur central avait toujours été excité en le voyant travesti. L’inverse était vrai aussi, mais pour plusieurs raison Hanamaki préférait être celui habillé en fille. En partie parce que l’autre n’avait pas besoin de mettre des talons pour être plus grand que lui et qu’il savait bien mieux marcher avec que l’autre. Il fallait dire qu’il c’était entraîné.

Il soupira de découragement il n’arrivait à se décider sur ce qu’il voulait le plus la glace ou les vêtements. Choisir entre les deux était trop dur tellement il était impatient de tester les deux. Il cligna des yeux à la réalisation qu’il n’avait qu’à faire les deux en même temps. Bon les policiers étaient plus sur les donuts que la glace, mais qu’importe. Il souriait content de ne plus à avoir à se tracasser et de plus en plus impatient de réaliser les plans qui se formait dans sa tête. Il laissa une note avec les indications à suivre pour Matsukawa avant d’aller s’enfermer dans la chambre pour se préparer. Il avait perdu tellement de temps à débattre qu’il était trop tard pour qu’il puisse tout mettre en place par lui-même.

Il eut vite fait de se dénuder et d’attraper le lubrifiant sur sa table de chevet. L’un des grand avantage de ne plus être au lycée et d’avoir son propre appartement se résumait au fait qu’il pouvait laisser traîner ce qu’il voulait dans sa chambre bien en vue. Matsukawa laissait lui-même régulièrement des jouets sur la table de chevet et aucun des deux ne prenaient la peine de ranger le lubrifiant. À quoi bon quand il était si souvent utiliser ?

Le plus difficile fut de s’ouvrir sans être excité, Hanamaki n’y arriva d’ailleurs pas. Dès que le jouet fut mit à l’intérieur, il se força à penser à tout autre chose que ce qu’il avait prévu, attendant d’être de nouveau mou. C’était bien plus simple d’enfiler une culotte sans être dur. Mais en entendant Matsukawa annoncer qu’il était rentré il faillit ne pas y arriver. Les pas de son petit ami se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain et il entendit l’eau coulé. Il laissa ses lèvres formé un sourire en constatant que le plus grand suivait ses instructions. Bon ce n’était pas tout de juste poireauté sur son lit il devait lui aussi se préparer.

 

Matsukawa eu un petit ricanement en voyant la note d’instruction de son colocataire, avec qui accessoirement il se trouvait être en couple. Apparemment Takahiro se trouvait dans une de ses humeurs ou il aimait être ne contrôl de tout. Il n’allait pas se plaindre, ça lui allait parfaitement quand le rosé faisait tout le travail. Ça lui allait aussi quand c’était à lui de tout prendre en main, dans tous les cas ils prenaient leurs pieds. Il chantonna en et alla prendre sa douche, n’oubliant pas le petit ballon pour le lavement. Hanamaki avait toujours été très clair là-dessus, il ne faisait d’anus-lingus que s’il était bien propre. D’ailleurs la cuisine et la vaisselle était toujours nickel, en ce qui concernait la nourriture il ne valait mieux pas s’opposer à Takahiro. Et oui il était tout autant un dessert que les éclairs aux chocolats pour l’autre.

Il se lava consciencieusement et se sécha rapidement avant de se diriger dans la cuisine complètement nu. La note lui avait dit d’être totalement prêt et il ne voulait pas désobéir. Quoi que si sa impliquait une punition, il pourrait effectivement ne pas suivre les commandes inscrites sur le papier. Une seconde de réflexion et il décida qu’il préférait se faire manger que punir. Il n’était pas vraiment d’humeur à recevoir une fessé, ni à en donner une non plus. Par contre observer le spectacle que son petit ami lui réservait totalement, à deux cent pour cent même. Il sortit le pot de glace saveur cookie et la crème chantilly, posant le premier sur la table tout en agitant le second pour qu‘il soit prêt à l‘emploie. Il fit réchauffer légèrement la sauce chocolat avant de la poser de l’autre coté de la table continuant de secoué la chantilly. Il réfléchit à quel autre sorte d’aliment l’ailier voulait avant d’opter pour des fraises qu’il mit dans un bol et une banane.

C’était des valeurs sûrs au moins là il n’allait pas proposer quelque chose qui sidérerait l’autre. Avoir préparé des cornichons et du saucisson pour aller avec le Nutella avait presque tué l’humeur de Takahiro la dernière fois. Presque, parce qu’il s’agissait d’eux quand même et qu’il reconnaissait que peut-être ils allaient plus loin que les autres couples de leur âge dans leurs jeux. Mais juste un tout petit peu et ça faisait plus référence aux nombreuses fois qu’ils avaient eut des rapports à l’extérieur. Il sourit en repensant à la fois ou un soir ils n’avaient pas réussit à se contenter d’une branlette dans un parc. Bon le plus petit avait dû attendre plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir le prendre en lui, mais au moins maintenant ils savaient qu’Hanamaki supportait moins bien que lui les rapports rugueux et ils avaient toujours du lubrifiant sur eux.

Il se retint de se frapper le front, bien sûr il avait oublié le lubrifiant. Bien que c’était plus juste au cas où ce ne serait pas lui qui finirait avec quelque chose à l‘intérieur, il aimait assez bien quand ce n’était pas trop lisse. Il ouvrit un tiroir de la cuisine pour attraper le produit manquant ainsi qu’une petite cuillère tout autant oubliée avant de s’allonger sur la table en criant qu’il avait finit de tout préparer. Oui, oui ils avaient du lubrifiant dans la cuisine. En fait ils en avaient dans chaque pièce, voir plusieurs puisque le salon et la cuisine n’était pas clairement séparer par un mur.

Le claquement de talon sur le sol le fit se redresser et Issei eut du mal à garder son masque habituel à la vue qui s’offrait à lui. Hanamaki portait une petite jupe de policière qui tombait juste suffisamment bas pour l’empêcher de savoir s’il portait des bas ou un collant. Il espérait les bas parce que cela voulait dire qu’il y avait de forte chance de porte-jarretelle en plus. Les bottes noires à talon montaient juste en dessous du genou, lui faisant des belles jambes. Le haut se composait d’une petite chemise bleue typique des policier qui était mit en ventre à l’air, laissant voir les abdos formé par les heures de pratique.

-Sainte merde, ne put-il s’empêcher de souffler observant son amant faire tourner une paire de menotte au bout de son doigt comme si de rien n’était.

Takahiro ne sourcilla pas gardant parfaitement un visage impassible et le regard un peu supérieur, pas de trop, juste la bonne dose de dédain pour allumer encore plus Matsukawa. Il se laissa docilement rallonger sur la table et ses poignets de faire menottés ensemble. Il vérifia que la chaîne ne passait pas autour d’un des pieds de la table, ce qui lui laissait une certaine manœuvre et un certain confort si jamais il devait finir sur le ventre. Non parce que c’était vraiment inconfortable quand il était sur la table les bras bloqué vers l’un des pieds et qu’il devait se retourner, bien qu’il n’ait jamais à l’esprit de se plaindre sur le coup.

La glace froide le fit frissonner quand il en sentit être étaler sur son torse. Elle était bien froide, provoquant la chaire de poule et mit du temps à se ramollir et fondre sur sa peau. Le contraste avec la langue chaude du rosé le fit gémir. Il se mordit la lèvre déçu d’avoir si facilement céder. Parce que c’était un autre de leurs petits jeux pendant ces moments là. Garder le plus possible leur poker face, la seule chose autorisé était un petit sourire en coin satisfaite et les regards supérieur, sinon rien ne devaient transparaître sou peine de perdre la partie. Là il commençait mal si il gémissait pour si peu. Se reprenant il retint tout son ou expression démontrant que la bouche sur son torse faisait un excellent travail, même quand Hanamaki mordit son téton, un de ses points faibles pourtant.

Une nouvelle couche de glace fut poser, mais étaler à des endroits différents, formant un autre dessin abstrait et descendant plus bas, jusqu’à son nombril. Puis ce fut la sauce chocolat encore chaude qui coula sur sa peau n’empêchant pas pour autant son corps de frissonner.

-Tu m’as l’air très appétissant comme ça, murmura le rosé croquant dans une fraise avant de la faire passer sur son torse, frottant ses mamelons avec insistance. Encore meilleur qu’une sucette.

Et la langue était de retour pour lécher son corps, un vrai supplice de ne rien laissait transparaître du plaisir qu’il recevait avec elle. Il eut le droit de finir la fraise avant qu’une autre soit utilisé de la même manière. Puis il sentait la froideur glisser contre son membre. Il se retint de peu de grogner contre son petit ami pour lui foutre de la glace à cet endroit. Il n’eut de toute façon pas longtemps à supporter le froid car Hanamaki l’avala en entier, tourbillonnant sa langue tout autour de lui, ne laissant pas une goutte de glace lui échapper.

Et tout aussi vite que la bouche était apparue, elle disparut, cependant il pouvait encore sentie le souffle chaud sur son érection. Deux mains fermes lui soulevèrent les cuisses, les poussant contre sa poitrine avec l’autre de les maintenir. Matsukawa roula des yeux, mais obtempéra quand même ne se souciant pas des menottes autour de ses poignets qui s’enfonçaient dans la chair de ses jambes. Sa respiration eu un accroc quand lentement, comme pour le goûter, le muscle rose passa sur son entrée. Il eut droit aux taquineries pendant quelques minutes avant de sentir du plastique pressé contre.

Il ne put retenir le gémissement alors que son petit ami le remplissait de chantilly. La sensation était très différente de la glace, du chocolat, ou encore du sperme, ce n’était pas chaud et pas vraiment froid non plus. Mais le meilleur fut le sentiment qui vient quand ensuite quand Takahiro nettoya la mousse à l’intérieur, lapant jusqu’à la moindre goutte, faisant tomber sa poker face. Ce genre de traitement avait toujours été sa faiblesse. Il se sentait poussé peu à peu vers le bord de l’extase avec la répétition de remplissage et du nettoyage qui s’en suivait.

-Délicieux, souffla le rosé contre sa peau une fois considérant qu’il l’avait suffisamment baisé avec sa langue, le laissait frustré et pas totalement propre de la crème chantilly.

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour être prêt à formuler sa plainte, mais il n’en eut pas l’occasion. Quelque chose de bien plus gros et courbé qu’une langue fut poussée dans son trou l’étirant. Il relâcha la prise sur ses jambes pour tenter de se redresser et voir ce que faisait son amant. Mais celui-ci tira ses jambe vers le bas, à leur position d’origine pour s’installer sur ses hanches une main sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir allonger. Le regard satisfait et légèrement supérieur du plus petit le fit frissonner. Merde, jura-t-il mentalement se sentant incapable d’émettre le moindre son. Ses jambes se sentait faible, une chance qu’il était étendu sur la table, parce qu’elles n’auraient pas pus le soutenir debout. De la ou il se trouvait il pouvait admirer les cuisses fermes recouverte de fin bas noir satiné qui contrastait avec la pâleur de la peau qu’il apercevait sous la jupe, ainsi que la culotte de dentelle noire, tendu pas l’érection contenue.

-Takahiro, appela-t-il.

Il n’avait pas besoin de dire plus pour que son partenaire sache ce qu’il voulait, ils se connaissaient suffisamment bien pour qu’un simple mot résume une phrase entière. Il n’avait même pas besoin de l’appeler pour que le rosé sache ce qu’il voulait, mais il l’avait fait parce que son désir était tel qu’il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Hanamaki comprit comme toujours, qu’il n’était plus l’heure aux taquineries, ne pouvant sans aucun doute ne plus se retenir lui-même. La culotte et la jupe furent rapidement enlevées, mais les bas et le porte-jarretelle les tenants restèrent.

Le plus petit sur ses genoux, gardait les jambes bien écartés afin qu’il ne loupait pas une miette de la vue du jouet retiré. Il ne c’était pas douté un seul instant que son amant avait un sex-toy en lui pendant tout ce temps. Dès que le jouet fut mis de côté, l’ailier se saisit du lubrifiant et en versa sur son érection douloureuse. Matsukawa ne put s’empêcher de pousser ses hanches vers le haut, dans une recherche de plus de friction et soupira de frustration quand son petit ami le maintient contre la table. Mais il n’eut pas à patienter longtemps avant que lentement Takahiro s’empalait sur lui, l’enserrant dans des chairs chaudes qui le firent jurer de plaisir.

-Putain Matsun tu es si bon, gémissait le plus petit. Oh oui.

Il ne retint pas non plus ses gémissements en sentant son amant le chevauché furieusement, faisant appuyer ce qui était en lui droit sur sa prostate à chaque va et viens. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour éjaculer dans Hanamaki et le remplir de son sperme. La sensation de libération était si bonne qu’il était sur que les voisin l’avait entendu, du moins s’ils étaient chez eux ou dans le couloir de l’immeuble.

-Issei, souffla l’autre à la sensation brûlante contre ses entrailles avant de rapidement se finir à la main.

Le silence plana seulement perturbé par leurs respirations lourdes qui tendaient à se réguler peu à peu.

-Cette tenue aurait été plus approprié pour être utiliser lors d’une fessé, mais j’étais trop impatient de la mettre et de goûter à la glace, finit par raconter le rose en se levant, faisant quitter à son pénis mou l’intérieur chaud du rectum.

-Mm une prochaine fois alors, en tout cas c’était parfait, souffla-t-il se redressant tant bien que mal avec les menottes encore aux poignets.

-Je t’aime, murmura Takahiro en l’embrassant tendrement.

Le baiser était lent, profond et terriblement lourds de leur amour l’un pour l’autre.

-Je t’aime aussi, chuchota-t-il en retour.

Ils se regardèrent un peu perturbé avant d’éclater de rire.

-Oh mon dieu c’était tellement guimauve à l’instant, ricana Hanamaki.

-Écœurant, confirma-t-il en gloussant. Au fait qu’est-ce que tu m’as mit à l’intérieur.

L’ailier retira l’objet pour commencer à le manger mine de rien.

-Une banane ? S’étonna-t-il avant de se rendre compte en voyant son petit ami se diriger vers la salle de bain. Hé mais attends tu m’as embrassé avant de faire ton bain de bouche ?!

-Tu étais plutôt content sur le moment Monsieur je ne demande jamais de lavement avant de faire l’anus-lingus, rétorqua malicieusement le plus petit.

-Pas besoin tu te récures toujours très bien pendant la douche, contra Issei avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Iwaizumi allait tuer Matsukawa ou Hanamaki, ou peut-être les deux, ça dépendait de qui des deux était le responsable d’avoir foutu cette idée dans la tête de son idiot de capitaine. Enfin ex-capitaine maintenant. Ou peut-être assassinerait-il juste le premier qu’il croisera. C’était forcément leur faute si Oikawa avait tant insisté pour essayer ce genre de chose. Et forcément ce n’était pas vraiment comme il pouvait refuser quoi que se soit au brun quand il désirait vraiment quelque chose. En grande partie parce que son petit ami était un emmerdeur de première classe et qu’à moins de le tuer il était obligé de céder à ses caprices. Et même s’il ne l’admettrait jamais, il l’aimait trop pour s’en séparer. Ou le trucider, même si l’envie était présente chaque jour qui passait.

Donc c’était la faute d’Hanamaki et Matsukawa s’il se retrouvait en ce moment même à devoir essayer la privation sensorielle pendant les rapports sexuelles. Alors que quelque chose de classique lui convenait parfaitement bien. Et tant pis si on disait de lui qu’il était ennuyeux, il n’avait juste pas besoin de truc bizarre ou pervers pour atteindre le septième ciel avec son ami d’enfance. Malheureusement pour lui le passeur était suffisamment influençable pour ce laissé tenter par ça. Bien qu’en cet instant il n’arrivait plus à garder de tel pensée en tête, ni à le regretter.

Il n’entendait rien, ne voyait rien, ne pouvait même pas parler à cause d’une boule dans sa bouche et ne pouvait pas bouger ou même se tenir. Ses bras attaché dans son dos, tirant les muscles douloureusement. Et il se tenait sur ces genoux, la joue reposant su l’oreiller, le cul en l’air ce qui était une position assez humiliante selon lui. Mais tous ça ne comptait même plus, d’ailleurs il se serait déjà effondrer sur le lit complètement si ce n’était pour les mains de Tooru sur ses hanches. Parce qu’il était capable de sentir la chaleur de l’autre contre sa peau et que c’était tellement plus exacerbé que normalement.

Tout son sens du touché était littéralement plus sensible qu’à l’accoutumé, le faisant gémir et incapable de penser correctement. De la bave qui coulait sur son menton, au souffle d’Oikawa sur sa nuque, en passant par les doigts qui s’enfonçait dans sa peau, serrant une prise difficile sur ses hanche pour le ramené vers l’arrière quand le brun poussait en lui. Chaque petit détail était perçu précisément ajoutant à son plaisir.

Et surtout il sentait le membre dur de son mec s’enfoncer profondément et puissamment à l’intérieur de lui, frappant toujours son paquet de nerf, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Enfin autant qu’il pouvait avec un bâillon. C’était même plus que ce qu’il pouvait prendre, le rendant totalement incapable de contrôler son corps qui tremblait violemment à chaque poussé. Les larmes d’extase coulaient sur ses joues.

Il détestait le fait d’adorer tous ce qu’il ressentait. Il détestait aimer encore plus la sensation d’Oikawa le baisant sans retenue. Et il détestait le fait qu’il allait jouir sans même avoir à se toucher. Pourtant il savait qu’il laisserait volontiers Tooru le refaire s’il le désirait, parce qu’il aimait ça.

**Author's Note:**

> Hanmaki et Matsukawa ne sont tout dégoulinant d'amour qu'au réveil et quand ils veulent faire chier leur monde. Enfin ça c'est mon point de vue.  
> Je suis toujours preneuse pour des conseils ou juste savoir ce que vous en pensez.  
> Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d’Utilisation Commerciale - Partage dans les Mêmes Conditions 4.0 International.


End file.
